


Soulmates

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meantions of Heart Surgery, scar talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Finding out you have a soulmate can be rough. Hiding your soulmate mark for them and others even harder.Scar soulmate mark story.





	Soulmates

Sliding on the last T-shirt you owned, you knew you had to be careful, one spill on this shirt and your secret would be revealed. You pulled on your pants and styled your hair before walking into the kitchen to start morning preparations.

Putting the coffee machine on, you grabbed down two cups, one for yourself and one to take down to Tony like you always did every morning knowing he was already awake. As you set everything out to start the breakfast rush for food, the machine went off. Stepping away from the island counter to the the coffee machine you put Tony’s coffee into his bowl-sized mug before putting in sugar and milk to his satisfaction before heading to the lab a few floors below. 

“Lab please, Jarvis” You said to the AI.

“Of course, Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Stark is working on his suit again,” Jarvis responded.

“How long has he been up this time?”

“Nearly 36 hours Miss Y/L/N”

As the elevator door opened, you thanked the AI and walked into the lab. Tony mustn’t have heard the lab doors open because when you got near him, he jumped and ran into you spilling his coffee all over you.

“Oh crap, sorry Y/N. I didn’t hear you come in.” Tony rushed while running around the lab in search of something.

“It’s fine Tony, I’ll go make you another coffee”

“No no, I don't need coffee, I need little hands,” Tony said grabbing your hands, “Good, small hands. Come.” Tony pulled you towards the boot he was working on, “I need the wire that's between those two plates.”

Pulling out the wire he required, “You have ‘til I get back from changing to be done with this small task. After you’ve finished rewiring this boot can you please go to the sleeping bay please,” you said and when there was no response you spoke firmly, “Got it Tony?”

“Yes Y/N.” Tony responded, working. 

Walking back to the elevator, “Jarvis, keep and eye on him and notify the med bay that I will be getting the sleeping gel for Tony.”

“Got it Miss Y/L/N” Jarvis’s voice responded.

“Thank you.”

The rest of the elevator ride was quiet thinking over when the best time would be to do the washing because not many of your clothes had been washed recently. Entering the room, you immediately stripped before going searching for another T-shirt and pants but had issues finding a clean T-shirt. Grabbing the first top you found, you put it over your head and pulled on a pair of black jeans. 

“Off to Nat’s room I go,” you sighed before grabbing the small blanket off your reading chair and leaving your room. 

With one hand holding the blanket around your shoulders, you knocked on the door and continued knocking till she opened the door.

“Y/N it’s 6am, why are you knocking on my door?” Nat said sleepily.

“I need to borrow at t-shirt from you,” you whispered.

“Why? You already have a shirt on,” Natasha replied.

“Can I step inside to show you?” 

Stepping aside, Nat let you in and you closed the door before moving the blanket off your left shoulder.

“Barnes, are you serious?” Nat said rather loudly.

“Shh!” you replied.

“Does he know?”

“Would I be here if he did?”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“Have you had the soulmate mark?”

“My whole life, since I was born my parents say.”

“And how long have you known?” 

“Since I saw him in a singlet the first time?”

“He’s going to have a fit.”

“Who Tony, Steve or Bucky?”

“Tony and Bucky for sure. Steve I don’t know.”

“Are you going to help or are you just going to stand there and interrogate me?”

“I’ll have a look but I can’t promise”

“Thanks Nat,” you said wrapping your shoulders back up with a blanket, “I have to get back to Tony and make him sleep, but then I’ll be cooking breakfast so I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Nat nodded as you walked out her bedroom door and towards the elevator.

“Jarvis is Tony still working on the Iron Man boot?”

“Yes Miss Y/L//N.”

“Tell him to go to the sleep bay’”

“He’s not listening Miss Y/L/N.”

“Thank you for trying Jarvis.”

“Your welcome Miss Y/L/N.”

After a stop at the med bay, the time to the lab floor went quicker than you had expected, and stepping out of the elevator onto the lab floor, you pulled the blanket tighter around your shoulders. 

"Tony, it's time to go to the sleeping bay," you spoke softly. 

"Not yet nearly done," Tony replied, waving you away.  

Taking in a deep breath, you used your stern voice that you only used on him, "Now Tony or I'll have Jarvis lock you out of the lab and set of an alarm if you get in with another member’s security card.  Isn't that right Jarvis?" 

"Yes miss Y/L/N," Jarvis responded almost immediately.

For an AI, Jarvis was very connected to you more than anyone - even Tony who created him. 

Tony dropped the screwdriver to the table before mumbling, "Traitor. Jarvis you are a traitor," all the way to the sleeping bay. 

After laying down, you held Tony's left hand applying the sleeping gel onto the inside of his wrist. Within minutes, Tony was becoming sleepy and grabbed at the blanket around your shoulders pulling it over his upper body. 

"Sleep tight T," you said, tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead as soft snores came from him.  

Entering the elevator, you had to ask, “Jarvis, is everyone still asleep?”

“No one has left their rooms Miss Y/L/N,” Jarvis responded after a few seconds.

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“Your welcome Miss Y/L/N.”

Entering the kitchen, you grabbed a few pans to make everyone breakfast. You were always the one who made breakfast, so you knew what each member liked to eat. Bucky and Steve couldn’t care less what they ate, Natasha liked to have salad, Clint just plain cereal and the two geniuses liked bacon and once a week, a breakfast burger.

As you were cooking Bruce’s patty for his burger, you heard a door open, so you thought nothing of it thinking it was Natasha, so you went about your business.

“Jarvis can we also add tomatoes and bacon to the…” You were made to stop when you felt warmth run over the scar that covered your shoulder like you had done over the years yourself.

“Add them to the shopping list Jarvis,” you heard Bucky’s voice finish up for you before going back to tracing you scar. “Did I do that to you?” Bucky’s voice said softly.

“No Buckstar, you didn’t it’s just my birthmark.” You replied flipping the burger patty over.

“That’s my scar Y/N/N”

“Maybe, but it’s also my birthmark,” you replied, putting the bacon in the pan which caused the oil to splash your arm, “Ow!”

Running the burn under water, Bucky spoke up again, “You also have a scar, right down your chest, September 2004. You had heart surgery.”

“Shh,.” you hissed.

“The others don’t know about your shoulder scar,” Bucky said, removing his shirt and putting it over your head before going to take the burger out and flip the bacon. 

“No, Nat knows. I told her this morning when Tony split his coffee on me.”

Bucky smiled at you sadly, “They don’t know about the heart surgery.”

Sliding your arms into his shirt, you nodded, “It was to fix a leak in one of my valves.”

Removing the bacon from the pan, Bucky walked back over to you and hugged you tightly, “I’m sorry I gave you that big scar on your shoulder, it would have been rough at school.”

Steve happened to walk in, “What shoulder scar? Nothing has happened to Y/N’s shoulder.”

“Who said I hurt my shoulder?” you responded, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

“Your soulmate…” Steve shut up after that. “Bucky is your soulmate? You have had that scar your whole life. That's rough.”

“I got my revenge.” You smiled running the finger down Bucky’s chest, which made Steve notice the scar.

Steve picked up a piece of bacon to bit into before taking everything else out and you plated the burger. Taking the plate to Bruce’s room, you ran into Nat.

“That’s Barnes’ shirt,” Nat said.

“He found out. Along with my chest scar, but I really need to get this to Bruce before it gets cold,” you said continuing your journey to the lab where Bruce now sat looking into the sleeping bay.

“He didn’t sleep last night did he?” Bruce asks taking the burger.

“Nope, he was awake 36 hours,” you replied.

“How did you get him to sleep?”

“Threatened to have Jarvis lock him out of the lab along with a security alert if he entered with someone else's ID.”

“We know about the scars by the way, med bay told us along with Jarvis. It's in your medical records especially the heart surgery.”

Life was going to be so much easier without secrets, but life for Bucky had changed.

*Bucky’s Point Of View* 

“Steve can you believe it? I actually have a soulmate,” Bucky exclaimed while training with Steve.

“I know Buck, you keep saying that.”

“And it’s Y/N, she’s so strong. Heart surgery, living with my ugly scar and she’s protective along with motherly. Can I even have kids? Would she want kids? Are kids even good with our job?”

“Bucky you just found out she’s your soulmate and your already planning your lives together,” Steve laughed.

Off in the doorway, you stood smiling before yelling, “Kids sound nice, med bay could answer the fertility question and we could always take less active roles if we want.”


End file.
